The present invention relates generally to a hand tool, and more particularly to a mason""s hand tool.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a mason""s hand tool of the prior art comprises a blade 10xe2x80x2 , a handle 20xe2x80x2 , and a head cap 2530xe2x80x2 . The handle 20xe2x80x2  is made of a plastic material and is devoid of a skidproof surface enabling the hand of a person to get a firm grip on the handle 20xe2x80x2 . The head cap 2530xe2x80x2  is fastened with the head end of the handle 20xe2x80x2  by rivet or adhesive and is therefore vulnerable to being detached from the head end of the handle 20xe2x80x2  especially at the time when the head cap 2530xe2x80x2  is used by a mason to hit a nail or screw that is not completely fastened onto something.
The primary objective of the present invention is therefore to provide an improved hand tool which is free from the drawbacks of the prior art hand tool described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a hand tool comprising a blade, a handle, and a head cap. The handle is provided with a skidproof surface to enable the hand of a person to get a firm grip on the handle. The handle and the head cap are made integrally of a rigid plastic material by injection molding.
The foregoing objective, features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.